


And For All the Future

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold and Lacey have been in a relationship for a while, and are spending their first Christmas together. They agreed not to get each other presents, but Gold has other plans. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #25 - "presents".





	And For All the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Just stupid Golden Lace fluff with no angst, misunderstandings, or shenanigans that are not of the sexual variety. ;) Merry Christmas!

Lacey came down the stairs in Gold's dark red dress shirt, slightly wrinkled and half buttoned, with nothing but a pair of skimpy black panties beneath it, and stood in the doorway to the living room. 

Gold was looking out the window, framed by the red and gold brocade curtains. With the large stone fireplace to one side and the ten foot professionally decorated Christmas tree to the other, it was a perfect Hallmark card picture. Except for the fact that he was in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

Grinning, she entered the room and went to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He smiled and held her hands where they crossed over his chest, lifting one to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

“Good morning.”

She could hear the smile in his voice and pressed a kiss to his back, right between his shoulders. “Happy Christmas, Goldie.”

He chuckled and turned, setting his mug of coffee aside on the mantle before circling her in his arms. “Indeed,” he said softly, bending to kiss her. “Best I’ve had in years.”

Lacey bit her lip and smiled up at him as she looped her arms around his neck. “In more ways than one.” She winked.

He laughed. “Yes, well.”

He knew she meant more than the passionate sex they’d had last evening, which had started in this very room, in front of the fire, and then continued upstairs until some obnoxiously late hour. But that wasn’t a new thing for them, not for the past year. They’d spent only a few nights apart ever since they’d hooked up on New Year’s Eve. 

It should have been another drunken one night stand, for Lacey, but from the very first moment it was different, Gold was different. He was powerful and rich and he shouldn’t have given her the time of day, but somehow he saw her for her, for who she really was or wanted to be. And not once did he ever try to change her, to make her more ladylike or soft or proper, whatever that was supposed to be.

Their fumble in the alley by the Rabbit Hole was practically life changing. He’d asked what she wanted, asked her permission before he did anything, from kissing her to touching her to eating her out later at his place like she was his favorite damn dessert. He’d treated her like something special, like one of those treasures he kept in his shop behind a glass case, except he’d never tried to lock her up.

Unless a pair of fuzzy handcuffs counted. 

The weird little crush she’d had on him exploded tenfold and she’d had no idea what to do about it. Thank god he did, and showed up at her apartment door with whiskey instead of flowers and the naughtiest look in his eyes. Now half her clothes were in his closet, along with a lot of new things he’d bought for her, and though she still worked a couple nights a week at the Rabbit Hole, she’d started taking classes online in english and creative writing. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do with it just yet, but it was good to know she had options, and Gold always seemed to be supportive of whatever she wanted to do. He'd even stood up to her father and Mayor Mills for her.

Telling him she loved him was easy after that, and damned if the bastard didn't feel the same way. So far so good, they'd made it almost a year, and her secret Christmas wish was that they made it another, and then another after that. For maybe the next fifty years, until they were old and gray and in danger of throwing out a hip if they got too frisky in bed. It scared her how much she wanted that kind of future, but she feared if she gave voice to it that it might ruin what they had.

“So,” she said, pushing up on her toes for another kiss. “What did you want to do today?”

His hands slid down to squeeze her bottom and pull her against him. “You mean besides you?”

She pulled away and swatted at his arm. “You're insatiable.”

His lips curved in a crooked smile. “Only for you.”

Lacey’s heart fluttered at his words. She threw him a look over her shoulder and swayed her hips as she moved to the sofa. “There any coffee for me?”

“Of course,” he said, and came back a couple minutes later with a cup done up just the way she liked.

“Thank you.” She grinned over the edge of the mug as she sipped, while Gold went over to the tree.

She watched, frowning as he bent and picked up something from beneath it.

“I think we should start by opening this.” He sat down beside her on the sofa, and set a small present on the coffee table.

It was wrapped in a deep blue damask paper and tied with a shiny gold ribbon that spread out over the top in a wide bow.

“I thought we agreed we weren't getting each other anything?” she said, her eyes fixed on the little package.

“Just open it,” he said. “Please?”

His voice was strangely soft and nervous, and it made her swallow hard. She picked up the box and slid off the ribbon and bow, then pulled off the lid. Her heart stopped when she saw the little black velvet jewelry box inside, nestled in a pile of white tissue paper.

“Gold…” she breathed. “What…?”

She took the little box out and held it with her fingertips like it was the most delicate glass. After a long moment, she flipped it open and gasped. Inside was a simple diamond solitaire ring in white gold.

Lacey turned to Gold, her eyes watering. “What - what is this?”

Gold shifted and took the ring from her, his eyes flicking nervously between it and her face. “Lacey, I've never trusted anyone with my heart, not truly. Not until you.” 

She licked her lips and met his eyes cautiously. Her heart was pounding in her chest. “Wait. What are you saying?”

“I'm saying that I - that -” He paused and blew out a breath. “Will you marry me?”

Lacey blinked, and Gold felt his heart sink, a second before she launched herself at him. He fell back on the sofa with a grunt as she peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Yes yes yes,” she said over and over until the box with the ring dug into her stomach.

He grinned at her as they righted themselves and kissed her properly, pulling her astride his lap. “I love you.”

She beamed at him as he slid the ring over her finger. It fit perfectly and she knew he probably used her mother's ring to have it sized. Her heart had never felt so full.

“I fucking love you too,” she said, pressing her lips to his firmly. Then she sat back and stood up, smirking. She popped the buttons on the shirt she was wearing one at a time until it fell open, baring the center of her chest and barely covering her breasts. “Now, take me upstairs and show me your mine.”

Gold's eyes darkened, and he pushed to his feet, following after her as she took slow steps backwards. “Oh, sweetheart,” he said softly, catching up to her and pressing her against the living room wall. “I am now, and for all the future, yours.”


End file.
